The mammalian oviduct is essential for reproduction because it maintains gamete viability, provides an environment suitable for fertilization and early development of the embryo, and delivers the embryo to the uterus at the appropriate time for implantation. One of the factors that may be critical to these early events in the normal reproductive process are the specific substances synthesized by cells within the oviduct and subsequently released into the oviduct fluid. Approximately half of the epithelial cells lining the lumen of the mammalian oviduct at the time of ovulation are secretory, and contain apical electron dense secretory granules. The objectives of this study are 1) to identify and purify the specific secretory substances present in these granules, 2) to prepare antibodies against these purified secretory components and demonstate their presence in the secretory granules using immunocytochemistry, 3) to study the hormonal control of the synthesis and release of these substances and 4) to ultimately determine their biological function. To accomplish these goals we have proposed comparative morphological and biochemical studies of the tissues and fluids of both the human and baboon oviduct. Oviducts obtained from both humans and baboons, at hysterectomy, will be gently flushed to obtain luminal fluids. The tissue will then be minced and placed in organ culture in the presence of radioactively labelled amino acids and sugars under defined conditions for 24 hours. Flushings, culture media and tissue homogenates will be analyzed by one and two-dimensional gel electrophoresis followed by fluorography, where appropriate, to identify oviduct specific proteins. Various chromatographic procedures will be utilized to further identify and purify these oviduct specific proteins. Morphological differences in secretory granules and secretory cells during the normal menstrual cycle and artificially induced cycles will be assessed by transmission electron microscopy. Following biochemical identification, characterization and purification of oviduct specific proteins, we will attempt to obtain greater amounts of these product(s) utilizing indwelling oviduct catheters. Oviduct fluids from the baboon will be collected daily, during the normal menstrual cycle and artificially induced cycles in ovariectomized animals. These studies would enable us to identify the hormonal control of synthesis and release of oviduct specific product(s), which is prerequisite for future studies relating to biological functions. This data should provide basic information on the physiology of the primate oviduct and should be helpful to clinicians as they attempt to deal knowledgeably with tubal factors in infertility, and as they attempt to improve the success rate during in vitro fertilization and embryo transfer.